Centurion Trouble
by FurudeRika
Summary: When Marta wished for a Centurion to have a form like Tenebrae or Aqua. It caused Emil to be in a really awkward situation.


**Rika here! With a one-shot here! I've had this thing in my head for a while and now it's done on paper! Rather...uh...microsoft word. XD**

**It's been a killer for me since I haven't wrote anything for the past couple months****. So this is like an 'I'm sorry' to those who kept an eye on any of my fanfics for ToS or any other fanfictions of mine.**

**Anyway! They should really be careful on what they wished for! Title says all right? Soooo...!**

**Enjoy desu~!**

**

* * *

**

Centurion trouble

Marta and the others put Emil on the bed in the Altamira hotel. After the discovery that Emil was actually Ratatosk, it was quite shocking but she thinks Emil took it even harder. Marta placed Solum and the other Centurion Cores beside Emil's sleeping figure. He is, after all, Ratatosk, maybe they'll be safer with him. She gave a glance at Lloyd, who came in with them. The red swordsmen put his hands in the air.

"I'm not going to pull anything funny on him," he declared. "I'd rather not take the Cores right now. We should concentrate on what's going to happen next."

"You're right." Marta nodded. Lloyd nodded and gestured everyone to leave the room. He left with them as well to give her some space. Marta watched Emil as he rest. With a sigh, she walked out of the room giving Emil one more glance. "I wish the centurions would have a form so that we can do something about this..."

The door closed with a click. One of the Centurion Cores glowed as if in response to Marta's wish. The glow just caused Emil to groan a bit and turn onto his side away from the glow.

Emil woke up next morning with what he thought to be a good day. A light breeze flew in from an opened window. He inhaled deeply as he stirred to life. The warm light of the sun shining onto his face warming him to the core. The light warmed his face and he also felt the warmth of skin.

Wait a second...

Skin?

"Marta, get out of my bed," he mumbled groggily. Still half-asleep, he reached underneath his bed sheet to move away the arm that was casually slung over his waist. Except that he did not feel the fabric of Marta's clothes. Instead, he felt a bare arm. And heard snoring, a very very odd sounding snore. Emil sat up startled and looked at Marta.

The only thing is: This isn't Marta. It was some random male with golden blond hair laying on his stomach while sleeping. He had an unattractive snore and was that drool dripping from his mouth? Even worse.

He's naked.

"Waaahhh!!!" Emil shouted as he skidded to the other side of the room with a loud bang against the wall. He gawked at the person in his bed who remained still in the bed. This is not something he would bother waking up. Now the last thing he remembers is that he was in a fight with Richter and that he was Ratatosk. But that was pretty much it. Wait...He didn't recall how he got into the bed. Emil's eyes widened even further. Was...was Ratatosk secretly...

Gay...?

"Ah gross!!" Emil cried trying to erase odd images in his mind. The door slammed opened and Marta ran in with the others in the group.

"Emil! What's the matter?" she asked with a worried tone. Emil pointed to the bed where everybody's eyes followed his finger. Each of their new expressions mirrored his own. Marta, however, was in pure shock. "Emil! What's the meaning of this?!"

"I-I have no clue!" Emil stuttered. "I just woke up and h-he's there!"

"Don't hide it, Emil!" Zelos walked over to him and slung his arm over Emil's shoulder. "You can admit the truth about you being gay."

"I'm not-I'm not gay!"

"Suuure you are." Zelos said. He received a smack from Sheena.

"Everybody calm down," Raine raised her voice. "Let's have Emil explained. Now, Emil are you really gay-I mean what happened here."

Emil gawked at Raine. "Professor, y-you really thought I-I'm-"

"My apologies, Emil," Raine sighed. She smacked her forehead as a gesture of her mistake. "I didn't mean that."

"I don't even know who he is and I woke to see him there!" Emil said it really quickly.

"Why don't y'all just shaddup and lemme sleep?" the male blond in the bed yawned. He flopped back with a bit of mumbling. Emil moved closer to the wall with a whimper. He looked like he was ready to sprint out of the room anytime now.

"Oh dear," a deep voice sighed. Everybody turned to see who said that. They were shocked to see that the one who said that was Tenebrae. "My apologies, Lady Marta, Emil, everybody. I-"

"You know who this person is?!" they all said in unison.

"Unfortunately, yes," he said. He hovered to the sleeping person and yanked the bed sheet off of him with his tail. The person yowled and sat straight up.

"Yow! Tenebonehead!" he barked. "I know I'm sexy and all but there's no need to deprive me of my sleep!"

"His...accent is gone," Sheena pointed out. Genis nodded. He crossed his arms with some thought processing through his mind.

"He reminds me of..." Genis started and the gasped. "Gnome!"

"Y'all know Gnome?" the man asked. He positioned his body so that his legs swung over the bed. The ladies made a disgusted sound before they covered their eyes and turn them away. Both Genis and Emil did the same. Tenebrae shook his head in disgust and tossed the sheet back onto him. They all sighed with relief.

"Okay, Tenebrae, explain yourself." Marta demanded. Tenebrae nodded.

"Well, this is Solum."

"_That_ is _Solum_?!" Emil squeaked. He inched closer to the door. Solum smiled, and gave them a two-finger salute.

"Yo, Centurion Solum, at your service." He stood up to stretch his muscles and the sheet that was covering him fell to the floor causing the same group to cry out and cover their eyes.

"YOU CAN START BY GETTING CLOTHES!!!" Sheena shouted.

"A man without any shame," Zelos noted as he approach Solum. "I like that! Maybe I should join you."

They all chorused with a loud "NO!" as Zelos started to strip but was knocked out before he can take off anything by Sheena, who had a really red color on her face. Zelos' head hit the bed post and he fell unconscious. Sheena, on the other hand, was panting quite a bit. Solum, around that time, had already found some clothes on. At least the pants is on.

"So why is he like that?" Marta asked in curiosity. "I mean, the only Centurions we saw was you and Aqua, so why is Solum, here, in a form?"

"Someone asked for us Centurions to take a form," Solum yawned. "I just did what someone asked me to. So y'all have to deal with me for some time now."

"Oh." Was all Marta said since she was the one that wished for it.

"Since you're a Centurion," Sheena said. "What is it that you can do besides doing all Centurion stuff?"

"Is there food?" he asked. "'Cause I'm starving."

"Uh...no...not yet..." she answered.

"A'ight, then," he yawned once more. He then went back to sleep with the weird snore causing Sheena to look even more confused than she already is.

"He's only interested in food," Tenebrae explained. "He doesn't talk unless there's food around. If not then he sleeps."

"Okaaay, then." Genis spoke up while poking Solum. "So anything special besides that?"

"Nope. Just him and his fancy accent."

"He's not gay?"

"Most definitely not. I hope..."

"YOU HOPE?!"

"At least we do know that Emil isn't gay," Regal sighed while shaking his head. "All this ruckus for something like this. This has a really interesting morning."

Marta looked around the room and noticed something. "Where is Emil, anyway

Emil had left the room without anybody noticing. He sighed. After all that has happened he didn't want to know what that other Centurion is going to do. Tenebrae is enough with his spiteful side. Now another Centurion has a form, what will he do? Though...Emil strongly believe that Ratatosk is gay if Solum is in a human form like that.

'_I'm not gay, for your information._' a deep voice told him causing him to jerk. Emil rubbed his temple. Now he's hearing things, great. This is waaay too much for a morning.

* * *

***sigh* Okay. Now that's totally out of my system.**

**If you enjoy it, review it then.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Ni-pah~!**


End file.
